poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
3 days later/Noby found Planet Aqua
This is the part when Noby has found Planet Aqua with 3 days in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. days later Big G: Man, no sign of Noby anywhere. Sneech: Yeah. We looked through Mercury, and Venus. But no sign of him! Not a trace of him. Ash: We can’t give up now! Shido: Ash’s right we’ve got to keep looking. Maurecia: While we’re doing that, would you like be with me Todd? Todd: Uh…Okay? the room Sue was looking at her photo of Noby Sue: Noby…Why would run away from home. :Sue ::Since you and I have met ::I begin to fall in love with you ::Sometimes, I been thinking about you ::All of my days because ::I love you ::Why do you have to run away from home ::When I’ve loved you in all my life ::Did you know we’re more than just friends ::As the moon glance us down below ::Cause we can be married someday ::You know that I love you ::Things are not what they seemed ::I will always love you ::When the moon shines to us ::We be together forever ::Cause I love you ::Why do you have to run away from home ::When I’ve loved you in all my life ::Did you know we’re more than just friends ::As the moon glance us down below ::Cause we can be married someday ::You know that I love you ::We can’t be apart ::And we can’t break up ::Cause we’re a couple after all ::You can say that I love you ::Because you loved me and I love you ::Why do you have to run away from home ::When I’ve loved you in all my life ::Did you know we’re more than just friends ::As the moon glance us down below ::Cause we can be married someday ::You know that I love you ::Why do you have to run away from home ::When I’ve loved you in all my life ::Did you know we’re more than just friends ::As the moon glance us down below ::Cause we can be married someday ::You know that I love you ::Why do you have to run away from home ::When I’ve loved you in all my life ::Did you know we’re more than just friends ::As the moon glance us down below ::Cause we can be married someday ::You know that I love you ::I love you Sue: Oh, Noby Doraemon: in and put his hand on her shoulder Its okay, Sue. We’ll find him. You’ll see. Sue: Thanks. Meanwhile Noby: up, yawning Time to cook some pancakes. 50 pancakes I’ll take four of them. some syrup on them and eats them I cooked good pancake. Yum, this tastes good. Huh? out the window and sees a planet IT’S PLANET AQUA!!! I’ve made it! Now to go there and see Sophia. straight toward the mermaid planet Sophia: He’s came. He finally came! My love is here, now all I going to do to make him our king in phase 2 in my plan. Noby: Wow this place has changed since Sophia became queen. I guess I’ll just have to live here for the rest of my life. Sophia: He said he’s going to stay here forever! This is wonderful! I know he would come and stay with me and he’ll be mine. Now for the waiting call. Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts